Talk:NightClan
Want to join NightClan? Just fill out the character's name, appearance, gender, character (optional), family (optional), and history (optional) and you'll be all set! Just wait for a Staff member to approve you and afterwards, you can begin roleplaying, add them to the list, and make the character's page! Lavenderfrost & Co. Lavenderfrost : Blue/purplish/gray she-cat Magpiepaw : Black and white tom : Mentor is Lav Marshwhisker : White tom with black paws : Magpie's older brother : He is currently ill, having been attacked by dogs and scarred for life and he recieved his warrior name because they thought he was going to die. But he's pulling through Hemlockclaw : Blue smoke tabby tom 00:03, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Accepted. — the Evil Queen 14:23, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Join Ravenheart : Very small black she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw. : Deputy, or she can start out a warrior. Rockstorm : Slender black tom with amber eyes. : Medicine cat. : Has a secret relationship with Thistleleaf. Thistleleaf : Spiky gray and white she-cat with orange eyes. : Warrior, now a queen : She has a secret relationship with Rockstorm and is expecting his kits. She just so happens to be mates with Rockstorm's brother ''so the Clan believes the kits to be his. (and if anyones interested in owning her dumb mate you can leave me a message and I will go over plot details) '''Yellowleaf' : Orange tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. : Warrior. : Rockstorm's sister. Bravepaw : Bracken-colored she-cat with blue eyes. : Apprentice. : Yellowleaf's daughter. A bit of a handful. 21:04, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : All of them are approved. Please make their pages before you begin roleplaying and please use the Page Format whenever you make them. I will add them to the page now. 21:09, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Dawnwhisper : Dawnwhisper : Cream sable point she-cat with icy blue eyes. :Deputy (possibly?) : 21:10, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. Next time wait until she's approved please. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:25, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Acornshell : Appearance: '''Mottled brown tom with amber eyes. : '''Personality: '''Acornshell is a kind loyal cat, and a good warrior, never seems to be mad at anyone, even if they've hurt him. He is very clinging with his loved ones. He's scared of heights, spiders, water, and nettles for some reason. : '''Family: '''His mate is Thistleleaf, his brother is Rockstorm, his sister Yellowleaf, and his niece Bravepaw. : '''Rank: '''Warrior. 17:37, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved, please make his page before roleplaying. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) A few '''Hawkfang ::Appearance: black tabby-and-white tom w long fur and striking gold eyes ::Personality: social, people-pleaser, loyal to a t, actually just super ambitious & manipulative. Super charming and uses this to get what he wants ::Fam: Mottledflower, his sister, and her kits, his niece and nephew ::Rank: Warrior Mottledflower: ::Appearance: tortie she-cat w striking gold eyes ::Personality: gentle, soft-spoken, shy. V nurturing and motherly, and generally laid-back. Not nearly as outgoing as her brother but still just as clever. ::Fam: Hawkfang, her brother, Graystorm, her mate, and Berrykit and Conekit, their kits ::Rank: Queen Graystorm: ::Appearance: gray smoke tom with green eyes ::Personality: quiet, calm, level-headed. Dutiful warrior, but not the quickest at social mannerisms/cues. ::Fam: Mottledflower, his mate, and their kits ::Rank: Warrior Berrykit: ::Appearance: blue smoke she-cat with striking gold eyes ::Personality: genuinely not sure where i'm going w this lmao but shes a kit so it's chillin ::Rank: kit but like 5.999 moons old so almost an apprentice Conekit: ::Appearance: black smoke tom w striking gold eyes ::Personality: same as above lmao ::Rank: same as above i'm trying my best 21:27, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Approved, make their pages before roleplay. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 03:36, May 24, 2018 (UTC) sup Name: Blossomwillow Gender:Female Appearance: Basic Caliby Rank:Warrior -- 13:20, February 20, 2019 (UTC) go fir it! just make er page 17:10, 02/20/2019 two Name: '''Redclaw '''Appearance: '''ginger and white tom with light green eyes. '''Personality: '''calm, collected, very social, ambitious when it comes to doing things quick '''Rank: '''warrior ---- '''Name: Fernheart Appearance: mottled black and grey she-cat Personality: somewhat shy, overthinker, gentle, soft-spoken Rank: warrior Impurities ★ 21:46, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Approved, please make their pages before roleplaying. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:09, July 9, 2019 (UTC) another name: snakestorm appearance: blackish grey tom. personality: hard-headed, sarcastic, a bit jumpy rank: elder Impurities ★ 22:46, July 9, 2019 (UTC) all good! just make his page :D — max Speed. I am speed. ⚡